The Hokitty
by Red Hill
Summary: When he met the old cat for the first time, he almost immediately knew what his dream for the future would be: become the next Hokitty. AU. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: For people who have also read my other fics: I'm sorry! I'm just not inspired anymore... -Clears her throat- Yeah, about this new one, I got the idea from a picture I saw at dA, so originally it's not my idea. I just wrote it out. As soon as I find the picture the artist will get the credit for it!

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright to their respective owners. I am not making money for writing this fanfiction, I write it for my own enjoyment.

**Chapter One **

It all started when Naruto was adopted by two of the nicest people in the world. Or that was what he called them.

He especially liked them when they gave him salmon for dinner. Or tuna. Or any fish for that matter. The only food he didn't like was tinned food. It always had this strange metal taste, like the food in the pet shop where he came from. But that he was picky about his food didn't mean he was vain.

Naruto was just an ordinary kitten – a yellow-orange European shorthair, if it mattered to say so. He had normal problems, like any other kitten his age, - where did the mouse go? Where is it! -, but if he had any, the humans never understood him if he tried to talk to them. They would just pet him on the head and continue what they were doing. So Naruto labelled them as simple creatures not smart enough to understand him or other kittens. But he still thought they were nice, they gave him food and housing – and sometimes a toy to play with -, but that was all.

He figured that if they were gone, he could catch his own food – although he didn't really know how to catch fish – and live wherever he wanted to live. The humans weren't really necessary.

And, as an extra, there would be no one to push him of the couch when he had finally found a warm spot, or someone that would punish him when he came into the room, proudly announcing he had caught his first mouse. (He didn't find them edible, though, with all that fur.)

After all that thinking – it actually gave him a headache -, he found out he was the most important person in the house. He was the one who it all was about. He said when they were going to eat, he said when they were going to sleep and he said when they wake up. The only thing was that he couldn't say when they had to leave. That was his only problem. So it was quite special every time they left him alone in the house.

Today was one of those days. The male had left early in the morning – he did that five days, and than he stayed home for two days, Naruto never understood why – and the female had just left a couple of minutes ago. Naruto knew that when she came back, she would've brought some fish for him. He could always smell it, even when it was still in her bag.

Most of the time he would walk into the kitchen and nuzzle her leg, after which she gave him his fish.

Strangely he didn't want to eat fish today. He wanted to go outside and feel the fresh air tingling against his furred skin. But it was currently raining. Not that that would stop Naruto, he wasn't afraid of a little bit of rain.

Naruto jumped of the table he had been sitting on and looked around to see if there was an open window. Not finding anything downstairs, he walked to the hallway and jumped to the first floor in a matter of seconds, using his leanness as a cat.

Not finding any open windows on the first floow too, he looked at the stairs towards the attic. He had never been there before.

Carefully he placed his right front paw on the first step. It just felt like the stairs to the first floor. But as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. Two minutes later, he stared at the half-open attic window. It was just open enough to let him through.

Not even doubting his choice, he jumped up to the window and dug his claws in the wood when he almost slipped away. For a couple of seconds his hind legs kicked helplessly in the air before they found some ground underneath them.

With difficulty he crawled over the edge and stuck his nose in the air. Did rain smell like this? He leaned further out of the window and a couple of raindrops landed on his small face.

Suddenly his front paws slipped forwards and he lost his balance. He slid down all the way over the tiles towards the edge of the roof. He had never been so scared before in his entire life. Luckily (or perhaps not so luckily) he got stuck in the gutter.

''That was a quite entertaining sight, you know,'' Naruto looked up and saw a white cat with, strangely, two red stripes under his eyes, sitting on the nearest fence.

Embarrassed, he started cleaning his paws. ''It's nothing I would do now,'' the white cat said and Naruto noticed he had jumped on the roof, ''but I'd certainly do it if I were your age. The ladies like that.'' With grace he walked towards Naruto until he had reached him. ''Now, put your front paws right here – no, not there, here! – and try to pull yourself up. Use your tail to balance yourself.'' The old cat waited patiently while Naruto struggled.

''Can't you help me!'' The shorthair finally yelled.

The white cat looked up. ''Oh. I thought you were already finished. Try again.'' Naruto grumbled something and finally, after a lot of tries, he got back on the roof and sat down, panting.

''You're a housecat, aren't you?'' The white cat asked. Naruto nodded. ''Do you want to go back inside?''

This time, Naruto shook his head. ''I've been inside long enough! I'll show the world who I am!''

The other cat blinked at the young one's outburst. ''Say, what's you name, kitten?''

''Naruto,'' the cat proudly said, ''and I'm not kitten, I'm already seven months!''

The older cat rolled his eyes. ''Tell me you're not a kitten anymore when you've reached the age of five.''

Naruto pouted. ''Hey, old cat, do you know where I can go now?''

''You could go to the Hocat.''

''The Howhat?''

''The Hocat.'' He cleared his throat. ''Go that way,'' he pointed with his tail to the right, ''and when you get there ask for the Hocat or Sarutobi. Good luck, kitten.''

He sat up and sprinted to the ridge of the roof. ''I'm not a kitten ya old cat!'' Naruto yelled after him.

He sat up himself and walked, still a bit unbalanced, in the direction the other cat had pointed out. When the roof ended, he jumped onto the nearest fence and from there on the ground.

''Where to go no?'' He mumbled. Now he noticed he was cold, hungry and stiff. And it wasn't just raining. It was pouring!

So here he was, a soaked cat that did not know where to go, and that longed to some fish. ''Bah..'' He mumbled. And that was when he saw the other cat under the lean-to, patiently waiting for the rain to stop.

---

People always say at the end of their fics, Read and Review, but if it's at the end of the fic, what's the point of reading it again? (Not that I haven't done it myself, just realised it...) So I'll just ask the people who have read my fic (or I hope they did), if they can leave a review. If they want to. Of course. -Shifty eyes- ..I'm not a review-junky, nope, most certainly not.. -Mumble-


	2. Chapter 2

Hm, okay, after about.. -looks at calender- ..three or four months, I decided to update. Wow. And I actually finished chapter two today. Even more wow. Er, yeah. Introduction of new character right in this chapter. Hope it's not too cliché. -sweatdrop- Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and leave a review, if you like.

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright to their respective owners. I am not making money for writing this fanfiction, I write it for my own enjoyment.

**Chapter Two**

Shuddering lightly, Naruto walked towards the lean-to. The other cat eyedd him wearily. ''Who are you?'' he asked suspiciously.

''N-Naruto,'' he stuttered, out of cold. His fur was totally wet and stuck to his body. If this was what life outside looked like, he certainly didn't like it. He noticed the other cat was giving him looks. ''What?'' he asked tiredly.

''You should lick yourself dry, or you'll get a cold,'' the cat suggested. Not having the energy to protest, Naruto did what was told and found himself much warmer when he was done.

He finally got to have a look on the other cat. His fur was black and he was a shorthair, just like himself, the only strange thing was that the cat had hints of scarlet in his eyes. Naruto blinked and held his head crooked. ''Hey, you're eyes are red. Why's that?''

The black shorthair glanced at him. ''It runs in the family,'' he mumbled.

''Oh! That's cool! What your name?''

''Sasuke..''

''Do you have any family?'' Naruto kept on ranting and asking and-

''I'm going home,'' Sasuke suddenly announced.

''What? Why?''

''The rain has stopped… Idiot.'' Sasuke stood up, studied his paws for a moment, and then walked in the opposite direction of where Naruto had come from.

''Hey! Wait!'' The orange cat yelled and he sprinted after Sasuke, slowing his pace as soon as he had gained on him. ''I can't get into my house anymore.. so… Can I go with you?''

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Fine, idiot.''

''I'm not an idiot!''

''Yes you are – what kind of housecat can't get into his own house anymore?'' Sasuke jumped on a trash can and from there on a fence. ''Well, are you coming or what?''

''Um..'' Naruto stared up to Sasuke.

''Oh, please don't tell me you can't climb…''

''I can climb!'' Naruto loudly protested. He stared at the trash can. 'It's just like the stairs.. Come on!' He jumped to the trash can and landed there with a loud BANG.

''Idiot..'' Sasuke mumbled. ''You can't do anything right, do you?''

Naruto dug his nails in the fence and climbed up. ''See, I can climb,'' he proudly announced and then noticed Sasuke had already walked ahead.

Walking as fast as he could without losing his balance, Naruto followed Sasuke.

If anyone would've looked up right now, they only would've seen Naruto struggling to stay upright; Sasuke had reached the wall of the house already and was waiting there for Naruto. He was almost invisible in the shadows, but Naruto could clearly see him. His eyes were made for things like that.

Finally, he reached him and together they made their way over the roofs.

''..so this is where you live,'' Naruto said.

''Yeah,'' Sasuke replied. They were standing in front of an old factory. ''Ignore the smell. You'll get used to it after a while.'' Naruto was about to ask what Sasuke was talking about, when this _really_ human scent came drifting into his nose. ''Ew,'' he muttered.

''I told you,'' Sasuke looked back at him, ''ignore it.'' He pushed the door open with his right paw and it squeaked. He peeked his head inside, and then the rest of his body followed. ''It was a paint factory, that's why it smells like this,'' Sasuke told Naruto.

''Oh..'' Naruto had just come in and he looked around in the enormous space.

''I don't live in this room. It's too cold in winters and too hot in summers, if you get what I mean,'' Naruto nodded, ''behind this one there's an office. It's not used anymore, though. I sleep there.'' He walked right through the space to another door with human letters on it.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto, ''Well, are you coming or what?''

He followed Sasuke and ended up on a comfortable chair near the heater. ''So, what do you do?'' he asked curiously, wondering what cats did when they didn't have an owner that took care of them.

Sasuke looked up; he had been watching the people outside. ''Do in what kind of way?''

''You know, what do you usually do?''

''Dunno… Watching humans, I guess.''

Naruto cocked his head to the right. ''Isn't that really boring?''

Sasuke shrugged, stretched out and jumped on the desk. ''Depends…'' he stared down at Naruto. ''Why?''

Naruto stared back. ''Well, aren't you longing to some kind of adventure?''

''No, not really.''

Naruto scrunched up his nose, ''Man, you're boring!''

''Whatever…''

Naruto almost jumped when another cat suddenly jumped on the desk. ''Who's you're friend?'' he asked Sasuke.

''Naruto,'' Sasuke replied, ''and he's not my friend.''

''Oh,'' the cat blinked (as far as a cat can blink), ''but anyway, the Hocat wanted to talk to me so that's why I'm late.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes, ''Yeah, sure.''

''..and he told me he wanted to talk to you about your behaviour. Not that I haven't already tried,'' he muttered darkly. ''He expects you this afternoon.''

''I don't have time this afternoon.''

''Than make some. It's serious.'' Again, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Confused, Naruto looked from Sasuke to the unknown cat and back, and repeated that a couple of times. ''What the hell is going on!'' he then loudly exclaimed.

Sasuke glanced sideward at him and proceeded to jump on the chair, next to Naruto. ''Nothing,'' he whispered in the blond cat's ear, ''absolutely nothing.''

The cat on the desk coughed loudly to gain both of the younger cats' attention, and then said, ''Naruto, was it, right?'' the yellow-orange shorthair nodded slowly, not really understanding where this whole conversation was going. But, oh well, it was better than the one-sided conversations he had had with the humans, where he had to fill in their answers, wondering what they were trying to say. Naruto was suddenly regained conscious of where he was because the cat on the desk had started talking again. ''While I escort Sasuke to the Hocat, you might want to come with me. If other cats smell you, well, let's say it won't be a pretty scene.''

Sasuke snorted at hearing he would be 'escorted', but than again he couldn't blame the older cat for not doing so. He himself was well-known to be able to escape at the oddest times, blaming some other animal for giving him wrong directions if they caught him. The cat was rubbing off on him, he suddenly realised when he over thought his excuses, that seemed to become lamer each week.

''Hey, hey, can we go now?'' Sasuke gave Naruto an irritated glare before they set off to follow the elder grey cat, who had as matter of factly two seconds ago introduced himself to Naruto, as none other than the famous Kakashi. Naruto, being Naruto, obviously hadn't heard of him. But than again that probably wasn't his fault, it hadn't been his decision to get taken in by a family.

Sasuke stared at the backs of the cats that very recently had been introduced into his life, messing around with his schedule and habits. And although it would be impossible to see by any human right now, he was smirking his daily smirk, and was satisfied with what life had brought him today: a very hyperactive shorthaired housecat, and a longhaired grey street cat that stole porn books out of trashcans.

* * *

And that was about chapter two. I'll think about chapter three later. Things might get a little more interesting, by then. (um, or is it, 'by than'? -blinks confused-) 


End file.
